King George and the Ducky
"You have been selfish, King George. And when we are selfish, we hurt the people around us... Just as you have hurt Thomas." :— Melvin telling King George what he has done King George and the Ducky is the thirteenth episode of VeggieTales. This story is a retelling of David and Bathsheba from the Book of Second Samuel. Episode Guide Previous episode: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Next Episode: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Plot Countertop Intro The show does open up on the countertop with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, who are disguised poorly as Bob and Larry. They do say they have did receive a letter from a guy named Jimmy who does live somewhere near Texas. He mentions a friend of his named Jerry who is very selfish. Jerry (dressed as Larry) does speak up and does say that Jerry is a very nice guy and the guy who is really selfish is called Hubert. Jimmy (dressed as Bob) is annoyed with Jerry for messing up the letter. Jerry does take off his Larry costume and lashes out at Jimmy. All of a sudden, the real Bob and Larry appear and confront Jimmy and Jerry. Jimmy and Jerry say they did figure Bob could use a break and they have did want to host a show ever since Dave and the Giant Pickle. Bob at first isn't sure about letting the gourds host it at first, but he lets them when they say that they have a story to tell. The story they have is a poorly acted play did call "The Swede Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Strawberries)". The Swede Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Strawberries) In the play, Scallion #1 is dressed as an englishman who came down a hill and took a bunch of bananas and won't eat one without a strawberry. On the other side of the stage, a swede (Jerry) has a bunch of strawberries he had taken from a hill and won't eat one unless he has a banana. Jimmy appears briefly and tries to correct him that he's not swedish, but is interrupting the play, so as soon as the music stops, Jerry shushes him, prompting him to move off the screen to the left and let the play resume. The two gentlemen see the fruit they have and they won't share their fruit with each other. After The Swede Who Came Up a Hill... After the story does end, Jimmy and Jerry head towards Qwerty for a verse only to find that he is completely shut off. As Jimmy does try to figure out a way to turn him back on, Jerry does show a piece of cardboard with "Don't be selfish" (which obviously isn't a real Bible verse) scribbled on instead. As the gourds attempt to wrap up the show, a fed up Bob comes out and discredits Jimmy and Jerry for their performance, plus he does scold them with their results. Bob apologizes to the viewers for the unusual activity, saying that they will try again, and he does ask Larry if he does remember about a letter from Lucy Thomas from Bismarck, North Dakota, which does read that she won't share her toys with her little sister. The two then begin to play the story of "King George and the Ducky". King George and the Ducky In the story, there lives a king named George (Larry) who resides in a very big castle on a mountain. While his kingdom is in the middle of a pie war, all he ever does is spend time in his bathtub and play with his rubber ducky. King George's assistant Louis (Bob) always urges him to stop fooling around and start taking part in leading his troops in the epic pie war, but George always ignores Louis and focuses on him and his rubber ducky collection. One day, as George looks over his kingdom, he notices a poor peasant boy named Thomas (Junior Asparagus) bathing outside and playing with his own rubber duck. Filled with envy, King George's focus is all on Thomas' duck and will do stop at nothing to get the duck. Just then, Cedric (Scallion #1), King George's top general of his army, comes by to inform George that the war has grown ferocious and that his army is desperate need of more soldiers. Seeing this as an opportunity to snatch Thomas' ducky, King George says that Thomas will be willing to enlist and to send him to the front line alone. George and Louis begin to prepare for taking the ducky. Later that night, King George and Louis head out to the village to take the duck. They take the duck from Thomas' house and head back to the castle. George puts the ducky on a pedestal and claims that it is, “the most perfect ducky the world has ever known.” Louis points out that it is literally no different than George's other duckies, but George ignores him. Just then, Cedric comes in with Thomas, who has won the battle all by himself but is suffering terrible PTSD from the battle. While Louis feels awful for allowing this to happen, King George doesn't feel any remorse and focuses on the duck. Louis snaps at George for being selfish and always focusing on what the only thing he cares about: himself and for being a terrible king in general. Just then, Melvin, (Pa Grape) a storyteller, comes in and tells a parable about a rich man who has a lot of sheep and a poor man who has only one sheep which he loves very deeply. When the rich man is visited by the guest, he goes to the poor man and steals his sheep to serve as dinner to his guest. Demanding who the horrible rich man is, Melvin points out that the rich man is King George himself. Melvin tells George that whether he's a king or kid, God wants us all to think of the people around us, not ourselves. King George then heads to Thomas, gives him a hot bath to cure his PTSD, apologize, and give back his duck to make up for his sins. King George, Louis, Melvin, and Thomas then a song about it is always right about putting people first. Countertop Outro and What Have We Learned Back on the countertop, Bob tells Larry that the very next day, King George went out giving away all his old duckies to his people the next day to start his new life of being a good king. The bible verse of the day is Romans 12:10; “Love each other as brothers and sisters and honor others more than you do yourself.” Bob informs the viewers that instead of honoring ourselves or making ourselves happy, we should think about the people around us, such as our friends, family, and neighbors. The show ends with Jimmy and Jerry with the French Peas who are dressed as Bob and Larry coming out and ask if they can host a show of their own. Characters * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Bob the Tomato/Louis * Larry the Cucumber/King George * Scallion #1/Cedric * Rubber Ducky (debut) * King George's father (debut, picture) * Junior Asparagus/Thomas * Silly Song Narrator * Manatee plush doll (debut)(Silly Song Only) * Barbara Manatee singers (debut)(Silly Song Only) * Bill (manatee) (debut)(Silly Song Only) * Barbara Manatee(Debut)(Silly Song Only) * Pa Grape/Melvin Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * I Love My Duck * I Must Have It * Silly Songs with Larry: Endangered Love * There Once Was a Man * The Selfish Song * What Have We Learned (Sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) Home media This episode was first released in Christian bookstores on April 8th, 2000 by Word Entertainment and it was given a mainstream market release by Lyrick Studios on VHS. On August 8th, 2000, it was given a mainstream market release by Lyrick Studios on VHS. On May 20th, 2003, Warner Home Video reprinted it on VHS and DVD as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. On May 17th, 2005, Sony Wonder reprinted it on VHS and DVD as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. On August 8th, 2006, Lyrick Studios reprinted it on DVD as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. Fun Facts Moral * Selfishness will not lead to happiness. * Be considerate of others. Explanations * "Break a leg" is show terms for saying "Good luck!", and it was first been said in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!. * Infidel is another way for someone who doesn't believe. * Boysenberry is a type of berry, which is a cross between a raspberry and a blackberry. * A cobbler is similar to a pie, but with a biscuit topping. * The "Bye-bye, Lumpy!" message is a farewell for using the previous server (possibly Softimage) for the shows. Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first episode to use Maya software. ** The first appearance of Scallion #1 with his new hairdo. ** The first episode where someone else besides Bob and Larry tries to take over the Countertop. ** The first episode Tod Carter worked on. ** The first post-1998 episode where Madame Blueberry does not make an appearance. ** The first time Larry played the main antagonist of an episode. He turns nice at the end afterwards. *** Speaking of which, some fans wrote letters saying they didn't like Larry being mean. ** The first episode where someone else sings the What Have We Learned song in its entirety, as Bob cut off Larry before he finishes the song in Rack, Shack & Benny. ** The first episode to have two story segments since Are You My Neighbor?. ** This is the second episode replacing the Palatino font for the end credits, however, it has returned as the font on Qwerty's screen for the bible verse. ** The first VeggieTales episode (and Big Idea production in general) to be produced in the 2000s. ** The first episode to use the Why We Do What We Do Promo (well, the mass-market release was). * This is the only time to feature 2 stories with a silly song in the middle of the second story. * The costumes Jimmy and Jerry did wear were based on the ones Mike Nawrocki experienced when he went to be a spokesperson for a Vacation Bible School. The kids at who did VBS actually made cardboard cutouts of Bob and Larry. * This was the last episode to use the VeggieTales intro from 1998 to 2000. * This was also the last episode that Ron Smith worked on as a full-time animator for VeggieTales. * This episode marks the return of letters received from a kid by Bob and Larry since Josh and the Big Wall. However, this episode would mark the last appearance of letters until The Ballad of Little Joe. * This episode has been featured in Larry's Favorite Stories!, Lettuce Love One Another!, and Growing Generous Kids!. * The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas) was later featured in Englishman with an Omelet and Lessons from the Sock Drawer. * Endangered Love will return in Larry's Favorite Stories!, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, Silly Little Thing Called Love, and If I Sang A Silly Song. * During the scenes of King George taking Thomas's duck, there's a graffiti of King George and his castle on the viewer's right. It also has "Selfi," which probably means "Selfish." So the picture is probably drawn by someone who didn't like King George. * Phil said this was the riskiest episode they wrote since the original Bible story it's based after is more "adult" themed. Sean Gaffney helped out when he wrote a te- page draft called "King Dave and the Bath Ducky", which is basically just the same Bible story but with a rubber duck. Phil then decided to tweak it (eg. names and locations) because he didn't want kids to know what Bible story it's based on. * According to Phil, Pa Grape's character was named Nathan but then changed to Melvin in the final. * Mike Nawrocki read the interactive storybook version on Madame Blueberry. * On the original VHS release, it contains the 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo. * The script for the main story has a copyright of 1999 and also lists a difference; even though the screen cuts to black at the end of the story, the script says "fade to black." * Even though Bob said "God made you special and he loves you very much", Jimmy and Jerry said goodbye to the viewers instead of him and Larry because Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki did their voices too. Remarks * One of the screenshots on the back of the cover has King George and Louis smiling. Louis is smiling with his teeth, whilst in the actual episode, he has his mouth opened. It could be possible that this was an alternate take. * The bananas, hills, and strawberries are all drawn as opposed to the model * If you watch the video on a computer, you'll notice some white behind in the scene where George and Louis were down the castle. * There are two 3-D throws toward the camera, King George's duck and the manatee doll from Endangered Love. * Stalking a five-year-old while bathing is a horrible indecent thing to do. * The countertop scenes have a yellow tint. Phil Vischer once apologized to anyone who noticed it. * If the tall man was Thomas as shown in the flannelgraph, his character doesn't have him tall at all. * All of King George's other ducks are all just the same generic yellow, which pretty much removes the point of keeping multiple of the same in storage, as Louis points out when King George steals Thomas' ducky. * It's unknown how exactly Qwerty turns on, having turned off in the beginning but turned on after the story. * Jimmy presses "Option" on Qwerty, but the "Option" key is only on a Macintosh keyboard. ** Qwerty is not a Macintosh, but would later be updated into one in Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't. * It's unknown when the story of King George takes place, considering he uses a quarter to operate the binoculars. * George states that he wants the message to every boy and girl. Considering the time that the story takes place, it would be unlikely as he'll only be able to reach rural and border states. * The disguise may be useless, as most people know King George via his uniform. Also, how did he steal the duck without anyone waking up from it despite already making some noise? * Somehow, Thomas manages to tank the Pie War by himself, depending on who he was against at the time. * The back of the DVD states there was a how-to-draw on Junior Asparagus. * The previews option has a preview for the episode itself.﻿ * Some international releases replace Endangered Love with The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Goofs * When Bob tells Jimmy and Jerry he did just have a break, Larry does lose his mouth. * Jean Claude's right eye clips through the pie crust after the pie hits him. * An "I Love My Duck" shot shows King George in his king clothes, but in the next shot it turns back to his towel, and after that, he has his king clothes back on. * Background mountain shots are shown at inconsistent angles. One shot shows in a lower position, but the shots after that show the mountains back to their normal position. * The Croatian and Slovenian dubs leave out Bob's "Wait a minute, you mean 'wasn't'..." dialogue during The Selfish Song. ** Jean-Claude also doesn't scream before he is hit with a pie in the pie war in the Croatian dub, although he still moves his mouth as if he did. * The Smile of a Child edits cut out the Silly Song and The Selfish Song. Inside References * Bob tells Jimmy and Jerry he just had a break, probably referring to the previous episode. * The quote "Ay ay, Skipper!" is a reference to Larry's Lagoon. Real World References * In the teaser trailer from the second sing along, the narrator mentions King Arthur and Henry the 8th. * Jerry's line "You wanna piece of me?" was a homage to the first Toy Story film. * The first story's title is a spoof on "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain" starring Hugh Grant. * The glasses King George wore while stealing Thomas' duck are Groucho Marx glasses. Fast Forward * A prequel of the story would be made years later. * The glasses would become a running gag in later episodes, though in a slightly different variation. * While not necessarily the next episode, the French Peas would later get the chance to do a show. Episode Transcript * Transcript Category:2000 Category:King George and the Ducky Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:VHS